


Muddy Waters

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Bobby, M/M, PWP, drabble-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: In the muddy waters they're falling. In the muddy waters they're crawling.





	Muddy Waters

Their bodies tangle in the sheets. A play of action and reaction.  
  
Hanbin’s face is pressed into the muscles of Bobby’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth agape on the taught skin. His hands grip the hips of the older male, leveraging and handling their positions. His own hips pound forward, his legs spread between a wider set that fold at the knees and lock around him.  
  
He’s chasing oblivion for them both, the trace of it right there. He can feel it creeping through his body, shaking him and making him show the worse of himself. The sounds of it tease him through the throat of another. Deep and gravely, Bobby’s moans start to break from their long stretches of sound into fragments of craze. High strung and slurring the words of two cultures together as his mind fails to differentiate between them. Sweaty and intoxicated with the pleasures, Hanbin understands him. His own cries, garbled and heightened, match in desperation.  
  
Together they fall, hands rushing to clasp onto the other’s. Knuckles burning white as what’s left of their stamina bursts. Their voices cut off at the last of it and the sounds of their bodies become deafening. The pounding in their ears, the slap of skin on skin, the squish of something more lewd and yet beautifully jointing.  
  
Mercy overtakes them and every bit of strength leaves them. The room, heavy with heat and dense with the smell of it all, melts them together. Bit by bit their rush for air lessens, their breathing becomes a soft comforting hum, each listening to the other's. Eyes already haven slipped close to live in the past seconds a little longer, a saving bliss on top of them.  
  
Neither move, and it'll be awhile more before they do. Bobby's legs although lax have yet to fall. Their hands still hold while Hanbin's weight has settled, smearing the release that spreads over the dips of muscles. Sticky and wet, the heat of the mess is unfelt against the fire that still burns on them.  
  
Bobby makes a breath and clenches. Realization dawns and Hanbin instinctively moans, his grip on Bobby's hand tightening. Hanbin pushes himself up slowly, his body a rolling curve from his shoulders to his hips. Bobby drops his legs to his chest and they forgo hand holding so Hanbin can bring his grip to the sensitive skin behind his knees. He pushes down, his mouth open as he breathes.  
  
His head is spinning as he feels the dizziness wash over him. Bobby licks his lips and stares. Hanbin pulls his hips back glancing down to see the shaft of his cock slide out glossy and thick from Bobby's body. He pushes back in and the sound of it burns his cheeks and hardens him more. He's watching, the male catching his eye as it's done.  
  
Hanbin repeats, brushing a spot that has Bobby arching up, highlights of what's left undried on his skin glisten. His stomach concaves and his hands come to hold what he can of Hanbin's slim legs.  
  
Their energy has been replaced with something more carnal, and yet it’s so much more softer than that. His body feels heavy, his strength clawing at what it can as he pushes forward through the unseen weight that tiredness puts on them. Muddy and deep, it sticks to him. Making every move a fight to stay above its murk. However, Bobby is there to meet him when he falls.  
  
Hanbin pushes Bobby's legs apart and drops. Hands, rough and warm are quick to hold his neck and jaw as their lips meet. Hungry and loving. Hanbin can't get enough. His body is still rocking forward. The sounds of it makes Bobby smile in laughter. The taste of it so sweet against Hanbin's tongue.  
  
They’re so close again. The boy beneath him starts to shudder. Bobby’s hands are more desperate now as Hanbin feels them comb and tangle his hair.  
  
They'll come again, and again they won't want to part. Their attraction as unrelentless as the emotion that binds them. Dirty and lewd they'll stay for the night, drowned in their own acts.   
  
  
  
\--  
 _"in the muddy waters we're falling. in the muddy waters we're crawling. don't fail me now. put your arms around me and pull me out." - Muddy Waters performed by LP_  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I don't even know what this is. Shout out to OITNB for making me obsessed with the song, Muddy Waters by LP, as it ripped my heart out. Anyways, mild PWP! Yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is also on livejournal under coquettish-rap. Also find me on tumblr under that same name.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments make me cry with happiness~


End file.
